the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Yellowbeard
'''Yellowbeard '''is a former pirate captain of his crew. Bio It all began a couple of years ago where Yellowbeard and his pirate crew sailed the seven seas searching for a treasure to establish how they are as pirates. One day, Yellowbeard and his crew found the treasure and decided to keep it for a while and try to hide it somewhere where no one could find it but could try to search as long as possible… Yellowbeard and his crew eventually hid the treasure in an abandoned island called Shipdeck and they sailed once more among the seven seas, however one day Yellowbeard and his crew were trying to get to another island which was called Seacraft's Village. But little did he and his pirate crew know that dangers abode the seven seas such as great white sharks, killer whales and multiple sea monsters but none as great as the danger which was about to be faced. When approaching, Yellowbeard and his pirate crew discovered a legendary sea monster known as Riverus, a giant sea serpent which was described as the most dangerous sea monster in the seven seas! Yellowbeard and his crew of pirates looked to sneak past it and try to take it down with all of their might but to no avail and unfortunately, Riverus standed tall at the end of the fight, wiping out the pirate crew and absolutely manhandling Yellowbeard and eventually killing him, many things on the seas seeked Yellowbeard's treasure and looked to capture it, however Pirate Yellowbeard was never seen again… Or so it seems. Nine years later in 2016, the stuffed animals of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters went underwater to look for Yellowbeard's treasure after his death, however Ethan seeked the treasure and looked to have his hands on it as many things who have seeked it could never get it before Yellowbeard died. But the stuffed animals defeated Ethan and he was taken away to Stuffedgomery Prison by policemen Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry, the stuffed animals looked to return to the Population of Plush but needed to find a way back. The stuffed animals began to try to swim back to Stuffedgomery until a mysterious pirate ship appears while the stuffed animals are underneath the water, the stuffed animals then decide to find out what it is and see a crew of many pirates above them and a captain of the crew riding the ship. Looking up, the stuffed animals see that Yellowbeard is there and is actually still alive meaning that he survived the attack against sea serpent Riverus: Yellowbeard eventually welcomes the stuffed animals to his pirate ship and welcomes them aboard which Milo thinks it is weird as a person who was supposedly dead is still alive and the stuffed animals come on the pirate ship. Yellowbeard's Pirate Ship sets sail and the pirate captain tells the stuffed animals that they are heading for Shipdeck and then he will deliver them to Stuffedgomery. As they sail, Yellowbeard's pirate crew begins to celebrate with the stuffed animals as Yellowbeard sends the crew's chef to make a feast and a drink. Once the chef is finished, the crew and the stuffed animals head inside the ship's galley to enjoy a delicious spread of crab, lobster, seafood medley, whale and meat and drink a delicious glasses of grog. It seems to be a pirate's life for the stuffed animals Persona Yellowbeard pretends to be a nice and normal man when he meets the stuffed animals who just wants to enjoy his life but in reality he is a greedy, manipulative, selfish, malevolent and unfriendly man who wanted to keep the treasure all for himself and faked his death to see if anyone could even try to get their hands on it. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show Specials: *Legend of the Sea Trivia *Even though it may appear as if Ethan was the main antagonist of Legend of the Sea, Yellowbeard is truthfully the main antagonist while Ethan is the secondary antagonist as his evil plot had been hidden to only keep his treasure for himself before it was revealed to the stuffed animals. *Yellowbeard appears to be one of the most evil characters in the series yet as he tried to manipulate the stuffed animals into believing he was a gentleman but in reality was a typical pirate. *Yellowbeard's name is similar to other pirates such as Blackbeard and Whitebeard. *He is the main antagonist of Legend of the Sea. *The events of Yellowbeard's supposed death took place in 2007, due to it being said that it was nine years before the events of "Legend of the Sea", which took place in 2016. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists